


Shirou Ogami you ungrateful wolf!

by Ottohotto



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottohotto/pseuds/Ottohotto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Shirou Ogami you ungrateful wolf!

Just like many people you always had your firsts.

Your first kiss.

Your first car.

Your first job.

Your first time meeting a pretty wolf Beastman with a stab wound in his side. Now obviously one of them wasn’t like the others. You’ve never met a Beastman up close. Most humans in your area didn’t. But regardless you treated him like anyone with a kind heart would, you took him in.

You stripped him down, taking care. Admiring his fur and analysing his wounds.

The cut wasn’t that deep, long nor wide and after about 5 minutes of putting pressure on the wound, it stopped bleeding. No need to take him to the hospital and cause more trouble than he needed. You could do it at home...  
“I can do it at home,” you thought with the confidence as fake as a three dollar bill as you wrapped the bandages nice and snug. Needless to say, you nearly fainted from the smell of blood alone...

However, no matter how squeamish you were you soldiered through. Finishing up by washing your hands, putting away your first aid kit, and letting him sleep in your bed.  
You got some pillows and blankets and slept on the floor next to him.

The next morning you got up early, you had work but decided to call in sick favouring his life over the job.

You left some painkillers and a glass of water on the bedside table and got to work on making breakfast.

What the fuck would a Beastman eat? You started at your fridge in annoyance.  
“Man what a pain,” you say as you take out some bacon and eggs and as you laid them out you had a smart idea.  
Sneaking back into your room with both uncooked and cooked bacon you waved it in front of his nose to see how he would react.

Bad idea...

As fast as a swallow chases the summer he grabs your wrist and pins you against the wall. His grip was so tight causing you to drop the fork with bacon on it. He was so close, you could smell the faint smell of blood.  
“I don’t like getting the smell of human on me”  
Huh? You bandaged him, let him into your home, into your bed and planned on cooking breakfast for him

“HUH! Instead of saying a thank you or introduce me you say something so mean?!” You glare at him, fire in your eyes hell if he looked closely he could see smoke coming out your ears.  
He narrows his eyes giving you a dangerous stare. As if he could eat you up in one go. Your legs feel gelatinous and your breath hitches. He lets go and looks around him.

“Why”

“What do you mean?” back still planted to the wall. Primal fear still rolling off you in heavy tidal waves.

“You’re human, so why did you save me?”

“Well uh,” you looked at the ground blushing “I don’t know...”

It went silent...

“haha well, I have some coffee if you want any? There are some painkillers here if you need any-”

“no” he’s already putting on his shoes in his human form

“wait let me at least drive you back!” you start grabbing your car keys and putting on slippers.

“I said no” he glared. You frowned and huffed “you’re not cute at all stuck up wolf, that attitude will get you nowhere! and my world is final. Now you ready?”

He stares before putting his shoes on “fine. It saves me the trouble”  
You give him a cheeky grin before going outside and opening the car door   
“after you ungrateful wolf”  
He gets in “just drive, idiot human”.  
You get in and head off to anima-city with a sigh of relief.

Well, there's a first for everything.


End file.
